Broadway: Tinchel
by hwerttytttt
Summary: An AU fanfic of Glee about Tina and Rachel in Broadway. Where Tina is constantly overshadowed by Rachel. Tina struggles with loneliness as she tries to befriend people in that Broadway company(like Kurt), while falling in love with Finn, and trying to snatch up a main role in a Broadway musical. However to do so, she has to challenge Rachel. Where winning is an impossible task
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Comments:** This is a story about Tina and Rachel in broadway. With appearances by Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and others bound to come. It's written in the persona of Tina. Enjoy and review please :)

**Featured Characters: **Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams. More bound to come.

**Featured Pairings**: (Will change according to story). Finchel (Finn/Rachel), Frankenasian (Tina/Finn), others bound to come (such as Bartie and Jarley!).

**Disclamer:** This is a fanfiction inspired by Fox's TV series Glee. I do not own any rights.

* * *

**Broadway: Tinchel  
Chapter One**

* * *

This time, I know, it's going to happen. I mean, third time _is_ the charm right? Two failures isn't going to hold me back. I'm going to get it this time, I know it. I can do this. Who cares who else is auditioning. You can beat them. Or... can I? I mean it _is_ Rachel Berry. No, get her out of your mind.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

Okayyy, maybe I'm not ready for this yet. Stomach, please stop churning. Oh crap, this is it. There's director slash producer Abrams right up there. Okay, it's now... or never... Calm down... Shit! Music's playing. What's the lyrics, again? Oh yeah, okay. No room for mistakes...

Time to shine, Tina. You can do this. Time to get the role you always wanted. Time to get the role of

**Tinchel**

Understudy.

Great, again. Understudy to the great Rachel Berry. Third time lucky, my butt. It's actually worse this time since, for the first time in this company, they wrote an original Broadway play... and Samantha was such a perfect character for me.

I looked at my watch one last time as I climbed the stairs. SHIT! I'm late. Dashing through the last few flights of stairs, I barged through the stage door.

"Cohen-Chang, you're late!"

Choreographer Hummel always had a way of saying things like it didn't matter. But of course, I was an understudy, I really hardly mattered. But Kurt Hummel was my friend, at 2 years older, he was already a Choreographer for the great Broadway company.

"Does it even matter? She's not really needed, is she?" There goes Rachel. Typical ol' Rachel.

To think I've been her understudy for 3 freaking musicals! "Well, Rachel, I guess it's just in case you fall sick during showcase nights." I actually was quite surprised by my own sincerity towards her, I mean, _I don't even like her..._

"I don't need an understudy, I never fall sick." With that, she turned back to Kurt and started repeating the steps she was meant to do.

It was quite true actually, Rachel _never_ falls sick. I know being an understudy to Rachel Berry, and the lead role three times should be quite commendable. But frankly, I'm the only, and I mean _ONLY_ person in the history of this company to have not even performed on the stage... even once... God, I hope she just gets down with a flu for just one day. Not that I'm cursing her of course.

"Berry, stay in character." Kurt rang out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, I'm sure I understand my character very well. Besides, I'm the one who got the role, hmm?" With a condescending smile, she whipped away. Twisting and turning as the music played.

Kurt sent me one of his annoyed stares. Yeah, he hates her too. It sucks to be on the receiving end of her bitterness. Unfortunately for us, she'll be here for long. One of the world's finest arts, Director Abram had called her. Urgh.

In the next few minutes, I tried my best to keep up to the choreography, while staying in the character of Samantha. It was quite simple really, the main character hardly has any dancing to do.

"Berry, do it like how Cohen-Chang is doing. Remember, legs high."

"Mr. Hummel, do I need to remind you that I was the one who got the role? Not Nina?"

I then found myself staring into one of Rachel's death stares. Not that I was surprised, she does that to me a lot. But it still scare me sometimes. Imagine Rachel's frozen death stare chasing you in your sleep. Or coming at you while you're showering. uuuuuuuuuuurgh. I should really shake that off my mind now.

"It's Tina" I reminded her. Seriously, how many times do I need to do that?! Incompetent fool! Shit, no Tina, don't think things like this! DON'T. This isn't you.

"Tina, Nina, what's the difference" She waves it off and continues the choreography Kurt was moving on to.

I was trying to think of a mean word that rhymes with Rachel but couldn't seem to grasp one. So much for a comeback...

"Okay, that's it for the main character's part! Berry, Cohen-Chang, go take five. No, fifteen. Dancers, come forward!" A bit too enthusiastically, Kurt had said it. He gave me a wink as I was about to leave. Surely a sign that I should call him for lunch later. Not a date, of course. Kurt's gay.

I grabbed my stuff as I headed to the door. At that precise moment, and really just out of _nowhere_, Rachel rushed past me and ran down the stairs to the basement lobbies. Wonder what she does down there. Not that I care...

Sometimes, I really just want to tune off and relax. But seriously, _where the hell is my purse?!_ It has to be in here somewhere right? Unconsciously, I started moving up the stairs, not looking at the steps but searching through my bag. DAMMIT, purse come to me!

The next thing I knew, I smashed into something hard and everything I had on sprawled onto the floor, including me. Well, my clothes were on. Phew. But everything in my bag was basically spreading itself out in a meter radius.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." That sounded like a male's voice. Great, I must have bumped into someone.

"No, it's okay, it's my fault really, I wasn't looking" And I let out a weak laugh. A real stupid giggle, really. _stupid!_

I was desperately grabbing all the things I could manage and stuffing them into my purse at once. I could tell the guy was helping me too.

"Tina... you work here, Tina?" He said passing me my card.

"Yeah, I do. Understudy." It was only now did I manage to get a good look at him. He was tall (very tall actually) slightly muscular and quite large sized. His hair short and sloped up in the middle, which really makes his face look... awesome... what a stupid word to use. But no deny, he is handsome.

"I'm sorry, for just now! What's your name, again?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson."

Well, that's a nice name. Lovely name actually. Great now what kind of feeling is this? It feels hot, stuffy. Dammit!

"You work here Finn?" He definitely does not look familiar.

"No, I'm here to see Rachel. Do you know her?"

Know her? Definitely... Understand her? Hell to the bloody no.

"Yeah, I'm actually her understudy, for all the three Broadway musicals this year. Brother?"

"Boyfriend."

Ahh, there it is. The catch. I always thought Rachel would have more of a muscularly built boyfriend that could size up to a gigantic bodyguard though. Not that Finn wasn't big, he was freakishly tall.

"Strange, Rachel said she doesn't have any understudies though." Finn said, clearly confused.

Of course, trust Rachel to not reveal anything about me. I guess the smile had wiped off my face at that exact sentence because Finn seemed to have read my mind.

"Or maybe she did..." Lie. Total lie, but at least a lie to try make me feel better. So, I'm okay with that. "I hardly ever listen to her long winded talks, anyway" Yep, definitely okay with that.

And he laughed. And I laughed. And I guess there really was a connection between us. But, time's passing and I really should get going to get something to eat.

"Erm, Rachel went downstairs, bottom floor, I think."

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you, Tina. See you around." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah, sure. See you."

Okay, what the hell just happened. Definitely not flirting, right? I mean, it's just two people talking... Aaaaaaaaand I'm getting ahead of myself again. Okay, calm down... calm the freaking hell down.

Maybe Finn could size up to be a good friend. I mean, ever since moving to New York I only truly had one friend. Kurt Hummel. I lead a sad life. Sad lonely life.

**Tinchel**

"Alright, now does everyone have your lyric sheets?"

Ms Jones was talking only to the main cast, obviously. She never really paid much attention to the understudies. Which means in my one year of being here, she had never noticed me. She had never heard me sing. Not that I want her to hear me sing, she's awfully biased. Biased towards _voice._ So, you can imagine who's her favourite.

"Alright, Rachel, let's see if you can handle the high notes."

"I've been up all night practicing, I'm sure I can handle it well enough."

Ms Jones sat down at her desk as the understudies and dancers watched from the audience seats. Degrading, really.

Rachel:

_"Let it be.  
Make them see.  
The light blinding all the children  
In the dark."_

No wonder there. As much as I dislike Rachel Berry. I have to admit, she deserved everything she got. Her voice is amazing.

Rachel:

_"But I still believe  
What came from,  
What came then,  
What we chose."_

What I would do to get that voice of hers. Not that I don't like my voice... and I meant Rachel's _singing_ voice. Imaging waking up everyday hearing yourself talk like Rachel Berry. Unbearable, I would have ripped out my own throat by the time I reach a year old. Or a month. Really, her mouth can't stop.

By the end of the second verse, and by strict tradition of Ms Jones' class, I fell asleep. Literally. Asleep.

"Nice, Rachel." Ms Jones sounded really casual, like she didn't really care. But I guess Rachel nailing every song is really no surprise anymore.

To think this was the 6th song sung. I only slept through 5... Great, mind, please fall back asleep. I am so bored...

"Okay, cast, take five. Underpuppies, get on stage." No surprise there that her voice is full of boredom. This happens every session. Ms Jones give the understudies (underpuppies, in her case) 5 minutes, usually enough time for only one of us to try a song. Director slash producer Abrams' orders, really. And even though I'm the main understudy of the main role, I never got to sing. Why? Because I was the understudy of a crazy healthy bitch.

"Okay," yeap, full of boredom. "Now, which one of you actually performed on the stage before. For Broadway of course."

I'm not sure at all if Ms Jones' question had anything to do with anything at all, so I just decided to be honest. Well, I always was, anyway.

Wait, what the hell, why is Ms Jones staring straight at me? She's staring at me with those very judgmental eyes. Oh crap, did I do something wrong? I looked around, everyone was raising their hands. E-VE-RY-ONE.

"What's your name?" Ms Jones crossed her arms, staring straight at my face. Holy shit, her stare is scarier than Rachel's.

"Tina." I swallowed hard. What is she going to make me do?! "Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Well, Tina, who are you understudying for?"

"Samantha, Rachel Berry's role."

And at that exact moment when the words came out of my mouth, Rachel shot my one of her death stares, straight in my direction. Okay... maybe Rachel's stare was the scarier than Ms Jones', 10 times scarier that is.

"Well, then. The understudy of the main role should be able to handle the songs, right? Solos?"

Dammit! She's going to make me sing. I nod.

Rachel was about to run in and open her big mouth (I knew exactly what she was going to say. I don't need an understudy blah blah buerinedwenfenfw), but Ms Jones had already made up her mind.

"Show us what you got, then."

Oh, damn it. Just my luck.

Everybody cleared out and I was left alone on stage. Rachel rushed towards Ms Jones to object but Ms Jones stared at me.

"Brad!" The music cued right on Ms Jones' word.

And as the music played, I could see all eyes on me. I was not ready for this. But there really isn't much choice, is there? Worried and terrified, I had to perform. Too many people, too many stares... But I had to do something.

I had to sing

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Hope you enjoyed it. Wondering if I should continue. Let me know what you think and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Comments: **Chapter Two up in the speed of light! Well, not really. But do enjoy :) And do leave a review (positive, negative), I would sure love to know your thoughts!

**Featured Characters:** Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose

**Mentioned Characters:** Mercedes Jones, Brody Weston, Quinn Fabray

* * *

**Broadway: Tinchel  
Chapter Two**

* * *

Glee.

That was what I was feeling. As soon as I had finished the last note of "Make True", an original Broadway song by our company, everyone had stopped and stared. Everyone. Including Rachel Berry. Mrs Jones looked at me for awhile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Good."

**Tinchel**

I knew it wasn't a dream. Because the next day I woke up feeling totally refreshed. Happy, and accepted. Mrs Jones complimented me, she never did that ever! The only other people she had ever complimented (that I saw of course), was Rachel Berry... and Brody Weston... and now I can think of another 5 people. Okay, so maybe it was just one word. "Good" wasn't exactly a strong word either. But she _did_ use that same word for those 5 people. "Nice" only came out for two people, exactly. Rachel Berry and Brody Weston.

Maybe I shall aim to get that out of her mouth... not by torture of course, even though that isn't such a bad idea. But one step at a time, and I'm already feeling on top of the world.

After getting cleaned up, I grabbed my bag and headed out. Leagueway's (our company) main building was just five blocks down, so I took my time to stroll there. I just needed some air, I guess. Fresh nice air. Nothing could bring my spirits down. Well, okay, maybe hearing Rachel yapping away would. But it's not like I would deliberately do that. You would have to be a Quinn Fabray to do that.

But I ain't some famous actress who has so many crazy stories to tell. Stealing a baby, who would ever have thought such an amazing person like her would do that. Creepy.

"Very creepy," I muttered to no one in particular. I really have to stop doing that. I'm really turning into her...

I was just across the Leagueway building before I saw what my mind had forgotten. Finn Hudson.

He was there, with Rachel, at the side of the steps. It took me a while to figure out that the two were kissing. Talk about PDA, ew. And I guess I was crossing the road without even realising I was because the next thing I knew, a loud honk filled my right ear before I immediately sprawled my arms out to stop the oncoming cab from ramming me down. Holy Glinda... that was a close call.

I let out a weak smile and mouthed a sorry to the driver before I hastened my way out of the road. Great entrance, Tina, really great entrance.

Finn and Rachel were staring at me. Shocked of course. Well, who wouldn't be shocked when you see someone almost being knocked over by a cab? I mean, that's like the worst way to die, right behind chocking on a vegetable and getting hit by a flying cow. Come to think of it, getting hit by a flying cow is actually quite commendable.

Finn's face lit with recognition as I walked closer to them, and he smiled. Rachel's face also had the look of recognition, but her face was neither lit or smiley, it was the exact opposite.

"Hey, Tina."

"Hi, Finn!" I walked past them and pushed through the main door, wanting to give them privacy. But I guess a couple smooching up at the staircase of a famous building didn't need or want much privacy anyway.

As soon as I stepped through the door though, I realise Rachel had turned on Finn, questioning him about our acquaintance. Should have seen that coming, now, I have placed Finn in an awkward position.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" That was the last thing you should ever do when trying to make a new friend. Well, and talking to yourself. I guess I committed two social sins today...

Deep in self-scolding, I didn't even see Rachel pop up in front of me.

"What's your relationship statues with Finn?"

What the bloody eff. She was just at the building entrance a minute ago.

"Excuse me?"

"Your relationship with Finn Hudson. You know, my boyfriend?"

Relationship status? It's not like Finn and I are dating, right? Rachel's snap was so close to my face that it scared the daylights out of me. Bitch, if that's how you grab people's attention, you're going to get it.

"Why are you concerned? It's not like I even know him that well."

She seemed to be reassured by this, and calmed down quite a bit. What happened next was what I least expected. She grab my wrist and pulled me so upclose to her face I can practically smell the arrogance expelling off her.

"Good, I was scared for you. Imagine falling in love with a guy that would never love you."

With that really fake concerned tone, she let me go. Can I run away now? Cause I really want to. Sadly, she wasn't done.

"Finn and I want to invite you for lunch."

"Lunch?" It seemed more of Finn's idea that she was forced to agree to. But why would Finn suggest something bizarre like that out of the blue.

"Yes, we think it's the best way to get to know each other better."

You mean Finn thinks. And seriously, Rachel, if you're not going to wipe that incredibly fake smile off you face, I really have to go get a mop. I laughed at the thought of mopping Rachel's face and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Lunch. Tomorrow. 1. Antonio's. Don't be late. And now, I have to go to hall 4 for a rehearsal for 'Same Sam' so if you would excuse me."

"Rachel, I'm in 'Same Sam' too."

"You are? I don't remember seeing you in the main cast. I'm cast as Samantha, I should know."

She walked away with such an embrace I wished I had a chain to reel her back in and slap her across the face. Such an arrogant bitch. I know you love you role so much and think having an understudy is basically having help, thinking that you don't need help at all, but that doesn't give you the right to be such a bitch!

**Tinchel**

Director Abrams (yes, I finally made up my mind on what to call him!) had always been a fair and practical man. His sessions were always the most bearable because he was directing, so it wasn't much as hard as Kurt's or boring as Ms Jones' sessions. Plus, he always just directs the main cast, while the understudies watch and learn. Once the main cast gets the hang on if, he would call us understudies up to do the whole thing by ourselves, and expects us to get it right on the first try. If we don't though, he would do what he did to the main cast, he directs. Again. Fair man.

In addition, the main cast can't even leave until the understudies are done. Man, I love Director Abrams, not in that kind of way though. Because he does scare me, with his formalities and his robotic right leg.

But before he started he made us run through the characters and storyline again.

Samantha - The pathetic yet strong teenager yadah yadah yadah

Michael - Samantha's love interest. _Seriously_, every Broadway show always have LOVE.

The other characters weren't as outstanding, just a bunch of friends and parents and stuff.

The understudy for Michael was Jake Puckerman. He was about the same age as me but about two months older. He's kind of like a flirt. Also heard somewhere before that he used to have one night stands with daft bimbos he would pick up from a bar. But those days were behind him ever since he found Marley Rose. His new girlfriend. The problem was, whenever I wanted to try and practice whatever Rachel was doing on stage, he wouldn't want to touch me. Something about possibly making sensitive Marley jealous or angry. Pity.

But it was so annoying. He wouldn't touch me and we couldn't practice. So all I could do is try imagining doing what Rachel was doing in my head. And it was hard.

Director Abrams rehearsed the whole of the first part of 'Same Sam' multiple times with the main cast before he finally called us onto the main stage. He didn't allow the main cast to leave yet though, because since we waited for them, they would have to wait for us. See what I mean by fair man?

The understudies tried our best to show him what we had learnt, but for me, it was extremely difficult because Jake kept trying not to touch me. I was getting slightly irritated, but I was not one to go into an outburst and scold him. I do not have superiority, I shouldn't be the one telling him what to do. Luckily, after a chide and strict instructions from Director Abrams, he was grabbing me in all the right places.

And I just realised how wrong that sounded.

"You okay? You seem really worried just now."

There I am, trying to start up a conversation. But of course, Jake didn't reply straight away. Quite expected, considering not many people would discuss personal situations with a person they never shared a real conversation with before.

"No, I'm fine." He glanced at me with a smile and quickly ran out the door. Before the door closed I saw a faint shadow of Marley and him hugging.

Sometimes, I wish I had that. Someone to embrace me.

Kurt was usually there for me, but he wasn't much of a hugger.

"So how goes the understudy for Rachel Berry?" Kurt handed me a box full of sushi.

Mmm~ Sushi! People always assume that I eat sushi all the time since I'm Asian. But that's not the case. I actually only heard about it when Kurt introduced it to me and I love it! Besides, I'm Korean. not Japanese. Seriously, people can be stupid assumptions sometimes.

"Thanks. Rachel? You should know, you're there a third of the time I'm with her."

"Yes, but I've never seen you two interact alone before."

"No one would have seen it. It's "alone" for a reason."

"I know, I'm just curious."

Curious? What's the need to be curious about Rachel Berry? She's a talented spoilt arrogant bitch, there's nothing to be curious about in there.

"Well, I actually had a little chat with her today."

Kurt's eyes lit up in fascination. "About what?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

Kurt took the hint, and sat down at a bench near the wall. Our usual dining area.

"I'm actually out for lunch with her tomorrow. Not alone of course, with someone else." And after looking at Kurt's expression, I had to add "Don't ask."

"Well, at least there's one good news that come out from today!" He leaned in so only I could hear what he had to say.

"Mercedes Jones likes ya!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Merce told me herself! Said you got one fine voice."

_That's _a first. Didn't expect Ms Jones to have said something of that sort. Well, at least it did brighten up my day a lot more. A whole lot more. This day cannot get any better.

Rachel then walked past our table and shot me a glance. She cocked her head slightly to the left and took off.

I was right. It got worse.

**Tinchel**

I was sitting at Antonio's alone. Neither Finn nor Rachel was here yet. I took a look at my watch, they were late. But they should arrive at the same time... Or maybe I was stood up. Stood up by a couple. I feel cheap.

I took out my phone to call Finn but I realised we haven't exchanged numbers yet, so I scrolled down to find Rachel's name, and then I realised that there was no way in hell I would have Rachel's number, so I just sat there and looked utterly stupid.

My mind was thinking about myself performing on the stage as Samantha in front of an audience. How I would have done it, how I would have walked around, how I would have danced to the songs and leap into Jake's arms as we play a couple... then, I heard Rachel's voice from a far and realised Finn and her were coming soon. Strangely it took about 5 minutes for them to arrive at the table. Did they walk really slowly or was it just that Rachel's voice can be heard miles away?

"Hey, Tina, sorry we're late." Finn made a face and sat down beside Rachel.

"Oh, hi Finn. No, don't worry, it's okay." I had to force myself to turn to Rachel. "Hi, Rachel, nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Tina. I see you lost some weight." I really couldn't tell if she was being genuine at all. But since nothing followed, I guess she was.

"So, Rachel told me you might not be able to perform at all in the current Broadway show."

"Yeah, no surprise there. I mean, Rachel's a hospital." That sounded lame, but Finn laughed at it. And Rachel was staring at me through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Tina, you don't have to worry about the stress, I have it covered."

"Rachel, I think Tina actually wants to perform." Finn looked at his girlfriend. Then, he turned back to me. "I'm sure you'll get your chance. I mean, everybody does, you know?"

I let out a small giggle to show that I hope he was right. And I honestly do.

"It's okay, I mean, usually Leagueway has two Broadway shows being practiced at the same time. The next one should be revealed soon, it won't be an original play but they mentioned it's something familiar to everyone."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, okay, that's enough about Tina..."

Quickly catching up her pace, I butted in.

"Yeah, Finn, let's talk about you!"

He seemed shocked, but I guess he had it coming because he just sat there and smiled.

"Where do you work?"

"Oh, I'm actually an actor."

Actor? Well, I haven't really seen him on screen before. He must have seen my confusion.

"I'm just starting out. Currently filming a supporting role in a movie."

"What movie?"

Rachel, by now, was feeling completely ignored, and let out a sharp squeal.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

She let out an accomplished smile. "Yes."

Finn then turned back to me and said, "Stranded"

Stranded. That movie title sounds familiar. Maybe I've heard about it before.

"So, what are you playing?"

"He's one of the people who gets stranded, right, sweetie?" Rachel butt in and quickly glanced from Finn to me repeatedly. She then look at me in a weird contorted way. I really have no way of describing it. She turned back to Finn who was also feeling the tension and awkwardness and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It caught him by surprise and he turned around to look at her.

Rachel shook her head slightly to swipe back the hair and immediately pounced herself onto Finn's face. She wrapped her legs around his thigh and sat on his lap as she kissed him. I could tell Finn felt quite uncomfortable but who could blame him. Rachel was just trying to make it clear that Finn was her's. But after a while Finn gave in and grabbed Rachel's head and brought her closer.

And I was just left there. Sitting directly opposite them, watching them suck the soul out of each other, feeling both awkward... and, truth be told, jealous.

I had a feeling they did this a lot. In private and in public...

So, you have to know the amount of relief I felt when a text came in on my phone.

_"From: Kurt Hummel"  
"Leagueway's doing Grease! :D R u going to audition for Sandy?"_

I stared at Rachel, who had just stopped wiping her face onto Finn but was still sitting on his lap. Finn must have realised how weird the situation must have been for me. "Oh, erm, sorry Tina." He said as he tried to reposition himself on his chair. Rachel just looked at me defiantly. I stared back down at my phone.

Rachel would definitely try for Sandy. She always goes for the main role, and always get it. This would be the fourth time I would go up against her, and probably lose.

_"To: Kurt Hummel"  
"Yes."_

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Hope the chapter is enjoyable :D Thanks for reading!

**Referenced Broadways:** Wicked, Grease.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters: **Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Marley Rose, Lauren Zizes

**Mentioned Characters:** Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones

* * *

**Broadway: Tinchel  
Chapter Three**

* * *

I remember when I first joined Leagueway a year ago. There was 3 Broadway performances left. I didn't audition for a single one. Too scared and afraid, I let fear get the better of me. When the new year came, I made a resolution to become more confident. To try out for more stuff. And I started to audition. But where has that gotten me? Nothing. After half a year, I'm still back where I was, a girl with big dreams who hadn't performed on stage once. I need this to change. I believe it will.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I'll be singing the Reprise of Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee."

I know this song. I could relate to it, and that's what's going to get me the role of Sandy.

_Tina:_

_Look at me  
There has to be  
Something more than what they see_

I'm going to show them. Show everyone. Show Director Abrams that I'm better than just an understudy.

_Tina:_

_Sandy, you must start anew  
Don't you know what you must do?  
Hold your head high,  
Take a deep breath and sigh._

Time for a new and improved Tina Cohen-Chang.

_Tina:_

_Goodbye to Sandra Dee_

Goodbye, old Tina.

**Tinchel**

Come on, Kurt, pick up your phone!

"Kurt Hummel here! I'm busy now so please leave a message after the tone!"

"Hey, Kurt, I know you're busy now choreographing for Grease and stuff, but I've got good news!"

I paused for dramatic effect. I really have no idea why I do that sometimes.

"I got a call-back! For Sandy, I mean. I know it's not really what I was aiming for, but at least it's an improvement, right? But then again I guess it's also because Rachel Berry didn't audition. Something about Grease being too childish and ridiculous for a 'mature' woman like her. Kind of anti-climatic really. Besides, it's still an opportunity to shine! I'm against that Marley Rose girl, do you know her? Anyway, call me back, kays? I know you've been busy the whole week but I still miss talking to you."

With that, I was about to hang up before I heard a beep. You have got to be kidding me...

I was just halfway repeating everything I had said earlier when Rachel popped up in front of my face. I was so startled I screamed and dropped my phone onto the floor.

Rachel gave me an annoyed look, "You have to stop doing that."

"Then you have to stop appearing out of nowhere!" I didn't mean to sound harsh, just wanted to get my point through. Great, now what the hell does Rachel Berry want with me?

"You've been texting Finn, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, we're friends."

"And you text _all_ your friends?"

"Yes." Seriously, what the hell is her point?!

"Well, I don't. So, please, stop."

Wait, what? Is this girl being serious right now? She's not making any sense! I'm suppose to stop texting Finn just because she isn't normal?

"Rachel, it's just texting, it's not like I'm rubbing myself onto him."

That came out real wrong, but it seemed like that point made sense to Rachel. Well, maybe.

"What are you texting him about? What's so interesting?"

"Grease. I auditioned for Sandy."

"How'd that work out for you?"

Why would you care?!

"I got a call-back."

Rachel's reaction was so fast it caught me off guard. She swiftly turned around and started storming away. With her hands clenched, it was always like that when she was determined to get something she wants. Oh shit, what_ did _she want? This is dangerous. If she's planning something diabolical, I have to stop it at once.

**Tinchel**

This call-back was different. Real different.

"Instead of having the two of you sing the same song individuality. I'm going to save time and make you two sing it as a duet." Director Abrams had said.

Marley seemed really excited by that, I was less enthusiastic about it, but the director wants what the director wants. Or producer, but I'll stick to calling him director instead.

"Marley, Tina, please." Director Abrams had his little clipboard out. That could only mean one thing. Judgment time.

_Marley:_

_I was deprived of a young girl's dream,  
by the cruel force of nature from the blue._

_Tina:_

_Instead of a night  
full of romance surrene,  
all i got was a runny nose and agiatic flu._

Halfway through the song though, an unexpected voice came out of nowhere. And by nowhere, I mean at backstage where Rachel Berry suddenly appeared.

_Rachel:_

_I don't even have my corsage.  
oh gee  
It fell down a sewer with my sisters ID_

What the heck?! Why is she here? She doesn't have a call-back. I was appalled, and about to inform Director Abrams but judging by his face, he would not do anything about it. A man like Artie Abrams would never stop an audition for anything.

Rachel came in between Marley and I, pushed us away and started singing the rest of the song. Marley was confused, very confused. And it was unfair, very unfair, but I guess Director Abrams wanted us to shine even with an obstacle in the way. I walked up towards Rachel and pushed her away. I helped Marley get back on her feet and started singing with her again.

_Marley and Tina:_

_It's raining rain from the skies,  
and it's raining real tears from my eyes,  
over you._

Rachel was pissed. She tugged my arm and I turned towards her. That unfair bitch, not everything revolves around you, Rachel Berry. I pushed her away and we started tugging and pushing each other around. Sometimes, I realised, that I forgot to sing, and I started up again. Crap! No, this is not going well. Instead of focussing on the call-back, I've been focusing on Rachel. Shit! I went up beside Marley again but it was already near the end of the song. I realised that by now, Marley was upstage in centre, getting all the attention while Rachel and I were fighting with each other.

_Marley, Tina and Rachel:_

_tears from my eyes over you  
raining ooooooooh  
raining on prom night_

The song ended and Director Abrams stood up, revealing his really scary mechanical leg.

"Thank you, ladies. Rachel, may I see you in my office?"

"Which?" Rachel sounded appalled but she had it coming.

"The one on the top floor."

"There's two on the top floor, Mr Abrams."

Irritated, Director Abrams just walked away.

I guess that was it. I blew my chance. Thanks a lot, Rachel Berry. Thanks. A. Lot.

**Tinchel**

"Tina, what I had done earlier today was unacceptable."

I turned to face Rachel. She's kidding right? Why would Rachel Berry be apologising to me? Unless of course, Director Abrams had forced her, yet she seemed so genuine. But of course she is the best Broadway actress in Leagueway...

"Director Abrams forcing you to do this?"

"What? No. He just helped me see that what I had done was a huge disruption. And no one hates anything more than a disruption."

Well, I actually hate you more. But now you're just making me all kinds of confused.

"O-o-okay."

Rachel only seemed half done though. Maybe she had more to apologise for?

"I'm also sorry for not acknowledging you as my understudy. Sorry for being over suspicious about your relationship with Finn."

"O-okay. T-t-t-hanks?"

"And I'm also sorry that I always beat you in auditions because you're not as talented as I am."

With that, she spun around and walked away from the Leagueway office's main door. I was left there standing, resenting her. How could she say such a thing?! It was only now did I realise I had been stuttering. Damn it. I thought I was done with old Tina.

I took a step and suddenly it started to drizzle. Thinking that it would lighten after a while I waited at the foot of the door. Hell, was I wrong. An hour in, I was still stuck at the main door. Should have went when the rain was light, I mean, it was such a short distance back home! Now, even running back to my house would get me drenched. Desperate, I called Kurt, only to realise he should still be in the office building choreographing and working with Director Abrams and Ms Jones.

Great. Now I'm really stuck. And alone. I scrolled through the contacts on my phone, then someone's name caught my eye. Finn Hudson. We had switched numbers during that lunch he suggested. Well, Rachel suggested. I needed a ride back, in this awfully heavy rain (I could even see torrents of water being pushed by the wind off the ground!), and besides, I guess it would be a kick to Rachel's face when she finds out. Although I really hope she doesn't take it out on Finn.

In about a few minutes, Finn arrived.

"Finn, I'm so sorry for ca..."

"It's alright! Come in." He laughed as he unlocked the door. I stepped in without hesitation.

"Where do you live?"

I directed him through the small houses and we reached my doorstep in less than a minute. Well more than that, about three minutes I'm just exaggerating.

"Thanks a lot, Finn."

"You're Welcome. You sure you don't need anything else?"

What I do need was a friend to tell everything to. Kurt had been busy the whole week so I haven't got a chance to talk to him. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen him. I might have said the 'friend to tell everything to' out loud because Finn seemed to have heard it.

"Well, you can always tell me. I'm your friend, right?"

I looked at him in the eye. Yeah, we were friends.

"Well, I auditioned for Sandy a while back."

"Sandy? You mean for Grease?"

I nodded.

"That's a musical I finally know."

I don't know why but that made me laugh. I told Finn the whole story, but carefully leaving out the name 'Rachel', I didn't want him to think I hate his girlfriend.

Finn was really understanding throughout the whole conversation. He made me laugh, multiple times. And at times I even forgot we were still in his car. He was such a great friend to talk to.

But

do I want him as a friend?

Wow, really, Tina? You're just turning your whole life into some stupid sappy love drama. But then again, it's not like I can change it. Oh, son of a

**Tinchel**

I waved back to Finn as I closed the door behind me. He refused to leave until I entered my apartment. That was sweet of him. But I still needed to talk to Kurt. I wanted to update him and really, one whole week of not even seeing him is disturbing me. I'm one hell of a clingy friend. So, if he can't answer his phone, I shall call the his office. Well, the Leagueway office (I've never been there before!)

I spoke as soon as I heard the receiver being picked up.

"Hi, can I speak to Mr Hummel, please?"

"Mr Hummel? You mean Kurt Hummel?" That was the voice of Lauren Zizes, Leagueway office's receptionist. She could literally answer three calls at once and not be confused who's she's talking to, and what they want.

"Yes."

"Please hold."

After a few seconds of silence, I heard her voice again.

"I'm sorry, Kurt Hummel no longer works here."

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt Hummel, right? He was dismissed a week ago."

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Chocolate Bunny, Quirrel Rabbits, All the hubbies, Bunny tid-bits, Horsey bottles, Quirrel toenils, Whorey pockets, Chocolate tingles


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters:** Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Jake Puckerman, Finn Hudson

**Mentioned Characters**: Artie Abrams, Mike Chang

* * *

**Broadway: Tinchel  
Chapter Four**

* * *

Kurt...

is that why he had been ignoring my calls the past seven days? Because he was fired? I wanted to pick up my phone to leave him a message, saying I understood. But I don't, and I really have no idea what to say. I never have any idea what to say in this situation.

Damn, I'm such a useless friend. Then, I started crying. I have no idea why. I just did.

I had to talk to him, one way or another. But one way isn't going to work, and that way is crying. I should really stop. Dammit. STOP!

And I just sat there crying. For Kurt. For myself. For absolutely no reason.

**Tinchel**

I waited at the corner of Naya Bean. Waiting for Kurt. I looked at my phone. 7:58. He should be here soon.

There! 8:00, right on time, as usual. He always is.

"Kurt Hummel!" I screamed at the top of my voice, not rudely though, I really have no idea how I felt. Maybe, excited? But that loud scream had caused several heads to turn to face my direction

Kurt's face was a mix of confusion, fear and excitement. Well, I'm not sure about excitement, I can't really... you know... never mind.

"Tina, hey!"

"Don't 'hey' me." Okay, that was rude. And really uncalled for. Bravo, Tina.

"Look, I know I haven't spoken to you for ages, but in my defense, I was incredibly busy."

In my head somewhere I wanted to say 'busy doing what? getting fired?', but that was cruel. Very cruel, and I would never say that to a friend. Kurt looked at me like he knew I would never understand unless he explained further.

"I was accepted. Into Vogue! Vogue dot com!"

"WHAT?!" And again, so loud everyone stared at me again. _This_ is not the type of attention I wanted.

But I was really confused with my feelings. I mean, I feel happy for Kurt because he always wanted that job but he could have at least told me, right? But that was when I realised Kurt had many friends. I wasn't the only one like how he was the only friend to me. He doesn't see me as a best friend even though I see him as one. To be extremely honest, I was heartbroken.

"Look, Tina, I'll find some time for us, okay? But for now, I have tons of work to do." With that, he grabbed his pastry from the counter and sped off.

Caught in a whirlpool of different reactions and feelings, I really had no idea what to do. My devastation over Kurt was really pointless. It was all for the better right? RIGHT? But then again... he just left. Just like that.

I've never felt so lonely before.

Maybe this was the lonely fate of Tina Cohen-Chang.

**Tinchel**

I walked down the corridor of Leagueway. Alone. No one to talk to, no one to look for. Maybe it was meant to be this way. I mean, it was so silly coming to New York. I haven't accomplished anything. And I seem to have not any real friends at all. Except maybe Finn... but that whole situation is just so awkward. I really have no idea what to think anymore.

As soon as I arrived, Ms Jones went on ahead to introduce our new choreographer, who was really just standing there eating a packet of gummy bears, her name was Brittany Pierce or something. She's supposedly Director Abram's girlfriend.

A hand shot up into the air and Rachel's mouth began yapping again. "Ms Jones, I would like to perform 'Still Believe' again. I believe my voice has improved more from the amazingness it had the last time around. Which means more spectacular and amazing than usual."

Would she ever shut up?

"Actually, Rachel, I would like to use this time to train the understudies today. You cast have already trained enough and I believe you're ready. Well, close to ready. Please follow Ms Pierce to rehearse your choreography."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but once again, Ms Jones had made up her mind. This seemed to happen a lot.

Rachel walked away and stared me in the eye. For some reason the hate that was usually there wasn't there anymore. And for another weird reason, probably the same reason though, she refused to go to choreography and insisted she stay and watch us understudies perform. This day is getting weirder and weirder. And really less bearable.

Ms Jones turned to face me. "How about it, understudy, want to give a go at Still Believe."

I really didn't because I don't believe at all. I don't believe anything anymore. I'll never be as good as Rachel, I was never going to get a good part, and I was never going to have any real friends.

I shook my head and I started feeling my eyes swell up with tears. With what sounded like a high-pitched squeal, I dashed out of the hall and went straight to the ladies' room. I lost it again. I was, once again, vulnerably crying.

Someone walked through the door. At first I thought it was Ms Jones, about to give me a lecture of how rude I was. But it wasn't her.

She stuffed a tissue into my clenched hands. Her hand rubbed softly against my back, and for some reason, it made me feel slightly better. It made me feel like there really was someone there for me. I stared up at her.

And stared right into the eyes of Rachel Berry.

You can imagine my confusion.

"Why are you helping me? You've never been nice to me."

I wanted to throw the piece of tissue onto the ground. smash it real hard and twist my leg like how people do it with cigarettes. But that would be awfully rude to Rachel and would be ruining the only kind act she had ever done to me.

"I heard about Mr Hummel. And I know how you must feel. When I first came from Ohio, I had no friends. Not one. Until I met Finn. And he was the first friend I had ever trusted in this place."

I know she was trying to make me feel better, but it made me feel guiltier. I had been plotting to snatch her only friend from her.

"I know how it's like to be lonely."

I stared up straight at her face and I could see that she was being genuine. But why? Why was she? It's making it really hard to hate her. I could not have anything to say, so I kept silent. And I guess Rachel already said her piece. So, there we were. Two lonely girls sitting in what seems like the cleanest ladies' room I had ever seen. Really, my mind confuses me sometimes. But a distraction is really what I need right now.

Rachel began walking out of the room before she suddenly turned around.

"You do realise," her tone was unrecognisable, "this doesn't make us friends."

I don't know why but for some reason, I laughed. Out loud. She did too, I think. I really couldn't tell. When I turned to look at the door though, she was gone.

Ohio. She was from Ohio too.

I used the piece of tissue Rachel had passed to me and dab the tears around my eyes. I really was pretty weak. I guess there was no helping that. Because even though I thought things would change, no matter how many times I tried, it all goes back to square one. Old Tina is here to stay. Maybe Old Tina was even better. I mean, I did have a boyfriend then. Mike Chang. But then again, it did end badly. How was it compared to this though? I had only one real friend then, now it seems like I have none. Do I? I don't know anymore. I really can't tell. Too much drama recently, Old Tina's life was definitely more simple and less tragic.

Not having any friends at all was better than losing them.

When I finally picked myself up and went back into the hall where the rest were. Jake was doing the duet he was suppose to do with me. But instead, Ms Jones had taken my place. I wouldn't dwell much into it, my mind was preoccupied, so I shall just say that they sounded great together. Amazing. Magical. Anything nice terms that comes to mind.

I felt numb. Very numb. It's like my mind was telling me that nothing else matters. And now I'm acting like a stress depressed rat. The last thing I need is the word 'suicide' in my cause of death.

I guess I really just wasn't thinking at all because when I started paying attention to things again, I was right in front of the main door. Did I plan on going home that early? I mean, I still had things to do today. My mind is really not working well today. If this were a story, people would blame the writer for making me so out of character. But that's how it is. No one's ever consistent. Not even me, I'm a bloody mess. I fumbled for my phone in my bag and stared at the one message I had received. Usually, Kurt would have called by now. It's lunch time. But, sadly, that's not the case anymore...

_"From: Artie Abrams"  
"Thank you for your audition of the role of Sandy in Leagueway's production of Grease, Ms Cohen-Chang. We are pleased to inform you that you have earned the role of"_

I couldn't bear to read the whole thing. I didn't want to scroll down to find out another devastating sight. Imagine if it read "understudy to Sandy".

No, I shouldn't be like this. Being sulky isn't me! Well, it isn't the me I want me to be. I still had friends. I do! Kurt is just busy. Finn is my friend. Jake and I talk... sometimes... once. Point is, I do have friends, and I'm getting upset over nothing! I'm sure I'll be able to find some time with Kurt, I mean, he has been busy, but he thinks of me as a friend, right? If not, he wouldn't have spent so much time with me last time! Okay, I should call Kurt.

"Hi Tina." That wasn't Kurt, that was Rachel Berry. I was wondering how the hell I called Rachel Berry until I realised the voice didn't come from my phone but from behind me instead.

"Kurt would like me to relay a message to you."

"What? Kurt?!" My bewilderment is really no surprise.

"Yes, Mr Hummel, that is." She took a glance at her phone. "He wants us to meet him at this address, and wear party clothes. I do not know what that means, but I'm guessing something nice."

She handed me a slip of paper with a written address on it before she took off. I knew she stopped because her voice rang into my ears.

"Oh, Tina."

"Yes?"

"I look forward to the day we have to battle in a call-back."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, does Rachel see me as an equal?

"You know I'll beat you like how I always do." She smiled and left.

I stood there just thinking to myself what kind of comment that was. And wondering if I should hate her for that. But I wasn't sure. I mean, she did say it as if I would have nailed an audition and actually have a call-back with her.

I flipped the slip of paper around and saw the details of Rachel Berry. Her phone number, her full name... wait. This is a name card. Rachel Berry made name cards? Seriously, Rachel? Seriously?

And really, this day is just moving WAY too fast.

**Tinchel**

Not only was I confused, I was quite pissed. Since when did Rachel and Kurt get so close to each other? I mean, Kurt never liked Rachel. Why would he tell her and not me? This is getting frustrating. Kurt seems like he's been avoiding me. On purpose. Did I do something wrong? Was it that message I left him? Was it because I kept disturbing him? Really! I'm the kind of person that can't take someone disliking me if I don't dislike them. I'm weird I know.

Just then, I got a message.

_"From: Kurt Hummel"  
"Kiki's on tonight, girl! I'm so excited! Wear  
something incredible k? :) Btw come over  
I'll send you the address soon I'm tidying things up!"_

Maybe I really was being paranoid. I mean, never mind.

Party (or Kiki. What's a Kiki anyway?) was on at about eight. So I had about three hours to spare. I guess Kurt should be ready to have me over at about an hour's time... which means I really have to grab something nice. Probably something he had picked out for me. But what would I do when I walk into his apartment? I had a lot to tell him, I had a lot of things to say. I also had a lot of things to shout at him for. Like ignoring me for a whole week. That would be rude though. Honestly, I'm just happy to see my friend again.

I put on the blue dress I had before I moved to New York. It was old, but still looked quite new and even Kurt complimented it. He said it looked good on me. I did my hair like I usually do and when I looked into the mirror... wow. I looked like me when I was in high school. Dressed exactly like how I was during the Sadie Hawkins dance we had during my senior year. Epic fail, that was.

I drove my car to the address and realised instantly that it was the apartment Kurt had shown me before. It was a really nice place. A place I could really never afford. I went up to the door, made sure I looked neat and tidy. Don't want Kurt pestering me about tardiness, now do I? Well, at least I am not dressing like how I used to during freshman year. Goth Tina, the ostracised freak. With a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

The door opened and I found myself staring into the face of Finn Hudson.

Oh, crap.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Short chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broadway: Tinchel  
Chapter 5**

* * *

Finn must be wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Because it has been, what, a whole minute of just staring at him wide-eyed. I could literally see the awkwardness on his face. But I really couldn't bring myself to talk, I mean what do I say? WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?

"Tina!" Kurt came rushing to the door.

He must not have sensed the awkwardness at all.

"Tina, you okay?"

I really can't answer Kurt at all. So with all the awkwardness in the world put into a single location, the three of us just stood there, staring at each other, all unable to say something. Well, I was unable to say anything. Finn was wondering what's going on with me. Kurt was wondering why the two of us were just standing there. And really, all these is my fault. But at least Finn said something that got rid of the silence.

"I have to go film now. See you."

"Yeah good luck bye." All my words just mashed up together and it was a huge mess, but Finn seemed to have understood it.

With Finn out of sight, I turned on Kurt.

"What the hell, Kurt! What is Finn doing here?"

He seemed pretty startled.

"He's my brother. And how'd you know him?"

"He's your brother? You two have different last names!"

"Step brothers."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You never mentioned Finn!"

Well, he was right. Everytime I talked to him about Finn, I never mentioned his name and when he asked for details I always drive away from the topic.

"Sorry."

Kurt did that little cute smile before he brought me into his house. It was my first time in his apartment. Apparently he shares it with Finn... so I'm also in Finn's apartment. Huh. How... weird.

After leading me through a series of rooms and even giving me a peep of Finn's room (the only thing I saw was an Xbox some-weird-number-here, a television set and a Halo 4 poster), Kurt sat down to catch me up on everything. And also let me catch him up on everything.

"So, which role did you get?"

That question caught me off guard because I really didn't know. I was sure I didn't get the main role. Maybe Director Abrams even gave it to Miss Rachel Berry, who knows? But that would be terribly unfair!

"I have no idea. I really didn't want to check without you."

"Okay. Check now!"

With mixed emotions, I took my phone out. Moment of truth.

But, then again, do I really want to know?

"You know what? I really don't want to see it."

I got up from the couch and helped myself to a cup of water. It helped, of course. I turned around to see Kurt's disappointed face.

"It's ultimately your choice. But I'll be here when you want to check." With that, Kurt stood up and sling his arm through my arm. "Nice dress."

**Tinchel**

The place was crowded, really crowded.

"How many people are there here?"

"Many."

I can't begin to describe the horrific view. Everything was so... neat, white and... pure. Weird, I guess. Definitely not my style. Should've worn white, almost everyone were. Dammit, Kurt, why didn't you tell me?

"Classy, isn't it?" Kurt's question sounds like he meant it. Now, that's the difference we had. He liked these kind of things. But I think it would have been a lot nicer if there was less white and less people. It almost seems like I died and saw "the light" or whatever.

Kurt turned around so quickly that I almost fell. I should really get out of this arm lock. But before I could get up I bumped into someone. And it hurt like _hell_.

"You know we have to stop meeting this way."

I looked up and stared into Finn's face. And also Rachel's. He had his arm around her. Not cautious or anything, she just looked at me.

"It's just the second time, Finn."

"Second time?" Rachel's defensive tone blaringly obvious.

With tensed stares, Finn told Rachel how we met. She didn't really seem bothered by it. Okay, maybe a little. I was too, really. Seeing Finn's arm around Rachel. And although it might seem like I'm over that stupid little crush on Finn, I really am not. But it's a crush right? And crushes go away with time. I'll get over him soon. I hope.

"So, Tina, Rachel told you auditioned for Sandy in Grease."

"Yeah! I mean, I did. Not sure if I'll get it." Carefully not stating what the heck his girlfriend had done to sabotage my call-back. Rachel seemed to have completely forgotten too, or that she has a very good way of not showing a guilty face when I brought up the topic.

"Wow, I love the movie version. You're perfect for Sandy, you know."

At this point, Kurt gave me his usual petty face.

"Yeah. Finn watched it 5 times last summer. Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever get sick of it."

We all laughed.

"Well, Kurt, if you can't get sick of Singing In The Rain, I will never get sick of Grease."

We all laughed, again.

And for once, I felt like I was among friends. A group of four friends. Well, it felt. Because I'm not really sure what to think of Rachel at all. In fact, she's being awfully quiet.

After a while, Kurt excused himself and went off to help his boss with something. Yeah, this was his boss' party. It's quite a wonder why he wasn't nervous at all. Maybe they got on well. Finn went along to help him since he had to carry some heavy stuff up. Not sure what were those heavy stuff but I was left alone with Rachel.

In about a few seconds after Finn left, the familiar hatred appeared on Rachel's face.

"It's all your fault!"

My fault? What the hell did I do? Is she out of her mind? One day she's being nice to me and the next she's accusing me of something I had no idea was what.

"I would have gotten the part of Sandy, if you had not gone all kamikaze on me!"

"What?"

"You distracted me so that that stupid Rose girl could take centre stage!"

Is she really talking about the call-back? Now, of all times?

"Look, Rachel, I didn't do it on purpose okay. And if anyone's meant to be mad at anyone, it..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. I really can't. It would be too cruel, but she was being cruel to me. But Rachel didn't seem fluttered at all by it.

"Do you know how it's like? Building up a reputation, and then having it crumble down due to one incident caused by a girl who doesn't deserve what she gets?"

I can't begin to describe my emotions. Rachel was being such a bitch and I knew that she as trying to be mean. But the insults were insults, and I know she was right. Even though not even having the attention like others have, and not really even rated at all, I was still overrated, . I was useless. Worthless. Everything everybody had said in high school. I didn't know what happened next, but I was sure Rachel was still taunting me, and I was sure I was crying, and I was sure I ran away.

"I'm not done with you, Nina!"

Rachel's voice was so stern it caught me off guard. It's just worsening how I feel now and just hoping she would stop. But she kept ranting about herself and saying stuff that I really don't understand. And didn't want to understand.

"Why do you keep insisting on chasing and harassing me when you know you can't beat me?"

With that, I fell to the floor, kneeling and sobbing. I was pathetic. Freaking pathetic.

I guess Rachel had said her piece because she left the ladies' room and left me alone. It was only then did I really realise where I was.

And I was left there alone

And by myself

And God, this happens way too many times in my life. In highschool, in now.

With nothing else to lose, I guess it's time to check the inevitable. Understudy to another person. Understudy to the new girl. Understudy to Marley Rose I grabbed my phone and checked the message Director Abrams had sent. Moment of truth, no more. There really isn't much suspense.

I stared at it for a moment. Wondering if I should be happy or sad.

Because I got the role of Jan.

**Tinchel**

"Where've you been? It's officially going to start, already!"

Kurt dragged me over to one of the chairs. It was a sea of chairs, really. And when everyone was organised into rows and columns, I guess I can really see the amount of people there are in here. Which is many. I'm quite flustered already, I don't want to count. But maybe counting would help.

"What's about to start?"

"The Vogue design catwalk!"

"The what what catwalk?"

"We're showcasing the newest designs from Isabelle's catalogue. We do this annually."

It's kind of weird for Kurt to say that since he's only been in this business like what? A few weeks. Well, he did get on well with his boss so I guess he's running on this smooth train to awesomeville. While, I'm stuck on mine to hell.

He pushed me down on one of the front row seats and left. I turned around and saw Rachel and Finn sitting beside me. Rachel, being the one beside me. Crap. Did I really have to endure this? She gave me a stare before turning back to look at the stage. Surely she is aware of what she said to me. Of course she does, it's just that this time she's not pretending it didn't happen. I was trying not to think of what she said to me, because when I did start, I start to tear up.

I really didn't want to watch this whole catwalk thing, but it was for Kurt. But I was feeling like crap. But then again...

"Tina, you okay?"

I turned to him and could see Rachel trying not to pay attention to the conversation. The girl who gave me the tissue isn't there anymore. I have no idea where she had gone. Rachel's Rachel. No changing that. So, if she's back to insulting assoholic Rachel, I have rights to hate her.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend."

As soon as the words escaped my mouth, Rachel excused herself to the toilet. Typical. But then I started thinking about what she said again.

Before I knew it, I was crying again, AGAIN, in front of Finn Hudson.

And of course the rest of the people behind me.


End file.
